The Story of the End of the Rainy Season Clean
As the rainy season comes to an end, lots of rubbish are scattered throughout Africa. The animals, with their assistant Patsy, must clean up all the rubbish towards Africa. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a bag of toys for the animals to see. It is explained that she has too many toys in her room. Story The rainy season comes to an end, which makes the animals clean up the mess. As everyone was busy cleaning for Patsy, Herbert was the only one who won't clean up. He has a conversation with Alan about the mess in the burrow. Alan said that there will be a concert at night about the end of the rainy season. Herbert could not find the musical rocks, due to lots of rubbish inside the burrow. He soon began to ask Doris why the rocks are missing. Doris said that too many rubbish can overlap the musical stones. He is suggested to make two piles: one for throwing away and one for keeping them. Almost all the rubbish (except for a banana peel) was removed from the burrow. Herbert found the rocks for him to play after being tidied up. He decides to have a mud bath before the concert. Patsy is pleased with Doris cleaning up almost all the rubbish. She is asked about Herbert cleaning up a big pile of rubbish to remove. Patsy didn't know there were three stones that belong to Herbert. Herbert was very confused about Patsy who took the wrong pile of rubbish. He is explained by Doris that all the rubbish are taken to Ronald to be crushed. Herbert arrived to the area with Ronald crushing the rubbish. He feels very bad about the rocks that were crushed by Ronald. It is revealed that his bird friend recycled them. That night, the animals had a concert at the volcano after cleaning up all the mess. The animals remembered the concert that occurs after the rainy season for a long time. Moral Ending We learn that it is not okay to keep many stuff in your room at once. Therefore, we have to either give them away or put them somewhere else. Lucy likes to keep her favourite bracelet, because it's her favourite toy. Gallery Ep 86 2.jpg Ep 86 3.jpg Ep 86 4.jpg Ep 86 5.jpg Ep 86 6.jpg Ep 86 7.jpg Ep 86 8.jpg Ep 86 9.jpg Ep 86 10.jpg Ep 86 11.jpg Ep 86 12.jpg Ep 86 13.jpg Ep 86 14.jpg Ep 86 15.jpg Ep 86 16.jpg Ep 86 17.jpg Ep 86 18.jpg Ep 86 19.jpg Ep 86 20.jpg Ep 86 21.jpg Ep 86 22.jpg Ep 86 23.jpg Ep 86 24.jpg Ep 86 25.jpg Ep 86 26.jpg Ep 86 27.jpg Ep 86 28.jpg Ep 86 29.jpg Ep 86 30.jpg Ep 86 31.jpg Ep 86 32.jpg Ep 86 33.jpg Ep 86 34.jpg Ep 86 35.jpg Ep 86 36.jpg Ep 86 37.jpg Ep 86 38.jpg Ep 86 39.jpg Ep 86 40.jpg Ep 86 41.jpg Ep 86 42.jpg Ep 86 43.jpg Ep 86 44.jpg Ep 86 45.jpg Ep 86 46.jpg Ep 86 47.jpg Ep 86 48.jpg Ep 86 49.jpg Ep 86 50.jpg Ep 86 51.jpg Ep 86 52.jpg Ep 86 53.jpg Ep 86 54.jpg Ep 86 55.jpg Ep 86 56.jpg Ep 86 57.jpg Ep 86 58.jpg Ep 86 59.jpg Ep 86 60.jpg Ep 86 61.jpg Ep 86 62.jpg Ep 86 63.jpg Ep 86 64.jpg Ep 86 65.jpg Ep 86 66.jpg Ep 86 67.jpg Ep 86 68.jpg Ep 86 69.jpg Ep 86 70.jpg Ep 86 71.jpg Ep 86 72.jpg Ep 86 73.jpg Ep 86 74.jpg Ep 86 75.jpg Video Trivia * Despite being listed as "Episode 86", this is the actually the 79th episode in production. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes